Tommy Oliver
Green Dragon When Tommy was very young he was adopted by the Olivers and split from his older brother David. As a child he was interested in archeology and even found a small fossil. As a teenager Tommy grew interested in martial arts and when the family moved to Angel Grove he competed against Jason. His skills against the Red Ranger attracted the attention of Rita Repulsa who abducted him and turned him into her evil Green Ranger. With his Dragon Dagger he commanded the Dragonzord. As her Green Ranger Tommy was sent against the Rangers and gladly spread chaos all over Angel Grove until the Rangers broke the spell freeing him. Now freed Tommy used the powers of the Green Ranger to fight against Rita and her monsters until the Green power was lost. Non-Ranger Training While Tommy was unable to use the Green Dragon's power to fight Rita. Tommy, after the other Rangers left the Command Center, had asked Zordon of how he could help defend both the Earth and the innocent people around the universe, no matter how small it may seem at the time. Zordon along the Morphing Grid saw that he was truly behind the meaning of his words, Zordon had the idea of a new set of powers. In order for Tommy to be ready for the new power he would need to be of sound mind and body but, in order to achieve this quota Tommy had to train his mind and body. He began at that time Tommy's training. After a few months of training, Tommy had a small moment where he received a small spark of morphing power. White Tiger Zordon and Alpha 5 created the White Ranger powers to replace the Green, unlike the Green powers they were untainted by Rita's magic and evil. When the other Rangers switched to the Thunder Spirit powers Zordon revealed that the White Ranger powers included some abilities Tommy was unaware of. One such power was a sonic blast called the Tiger's Roar. With the sentient sword Saba he commanded the White Tigerzord. As the White Ranger Tommy lead the team against Lord Zedd and Rita. At one point even fighting a clone of the Green Ranger, in the process finally forgiving himself for his actions under Rita's spell. White Falcon With the destruction of the Thunderzords came the loss of the Thunder powers including the White Ranger powers. The Rangers were instructed to find the warrior sage Ninjor and seek his help. Ninjor deemed the Rangers worthy and taught them how to draw upon their inner ninja. Tommy gained the White Ninjetti powers and commanded the White Falconzord. However when Master Vile rewound time the Rangers attempted to restore their proper ages leading to the destruction of the Ninja Power Coins and loss of the Ninja powers. In order to undo the damage the Rangers were sent on a quest to recover the five pieces of the Zeo Crystal. Tommy's quest would see him finding half of an arrowhead and a cryptic hint through a vision from the Morphing Grid, a vision of five colored figures with five titans of metal with a voice saying "Five beings of power fight an evil of metallic evil.". Red Star With the Zeo Crystal restored the Rangers gained new stronger powers. As Zeo Ranger V Red he once more lead the team, now against the evil Machine Empire. In battle he wielded the Zeo V Power Sword and commanded the Phoenix Zeo Zord, Red Battlezord, and the Red Super Zeo Zord. Soon events would cause Jason to return to Ranger duties as the Gold Zeo Ranger though this would only be temporary as his body could not handle the power, a fate Tommy himself would experience. After the defeat of the Machine Empire the Ranger's celebrations were short lived as they began to experience strange symptoms. Insomnia, high fevers, constant static shocks. Examination by Zordon revealed that the Zeo powers had grown too powerful for the human body to contain. Red Car Taking advantage of the peace the Rangers planned for a replacement set of powers. Kat suggested powers based on constellations, Tanya suggested powers based on wild animals, Rocky suggested creatures of the elements, Adam suggested mythical animals... Around this time Tommy had gotten a job at a race track owned by a family friend. As a result he gained an interest in cars and his suggestion was to base the new powers on cars. After the other rangers stopped laughing he justified his idea by stating that they no longer had to rely on powers made by others for them, these were powers they made for themselves and to take advantage of that opportunity. Also he managed to convince Alpha to cast the vote in his favor. As a result the new powers were car themed. Tommy's time as the Red Turbo Ranger was short. In the time he lead the Turbo Rangers he wielded the Turbo Lightning Sword and drove the Red Lighting Zord. After a final adventure he passed the title of Red Ranger onto TJ and left Angel Grove to attend college at MIT Civilian Returning to his childhood love of digging up the past Tommy majored in paleontology gaining a doctorate in that field, while minoring in computer sciences gaining a bachelor's degree. During this time Tommy discovered the actual meteor that was responsible for the destruction of the dinosaurs. Embedded within the meteor were gems glowing with power. Tommy recognized the risk such power could pose and took the gems for safe keeping. With the help of Haley, a friend from college, Tommy created the Dino Morphers, feeling nostalgic he intended to give them to his friends as a present should the need arise. During this time Tommy also began working with two partners, Doctor Mercer and Terrance Smith. Two lab accidents turned both men into evil monsters, Mercer a mutated beast and Terrance a robotic cyborg. However Mercer was able to conceal his mutation from Tommy as the two worked on a project involving cloned dinosaurs that would lead to the creation of the Biozords. Mesogog, as his mutated form was known eventually attacked Tommy at their lab leading to its destruction. Shortly after graduating college, Tommy ended up going to Egypt, for a project that he was hired for. He also ended up gathering up several books, although he did get a few for fun. During his time traveling in Egypt, with some small trips to Europe in order to discuss things with other paleontologists, he began light research on the Morphing Grid in order to understand if the previous heroes and allies that the Power Rangers on Earth were linked in any way to it, which he eventually discovers doesn't exist. Not long after his trip, Tommy took part in a mission to the moon to prevent remnants of the Machine Empire from restoring a prototype of Serpenetera. For this mission Tommy took the risk of using the Zeo powers once more. Black Brachio Years later Tommy, now going by Doctor Oliver, got a job as a science teacher at Reefside High. One day a trio of detention students, Connor, Ethan and Kira accidentally bonded themselves to the Dino Gems and the morphers. Tommy took on the responsibility of mentoring the young Rangers and shared the wisdom of experience. Soon they learned his history as a Ranger, a history that continued when Tommy was forced to bond himself to the Black Dino Gem becoming the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. The gem bestowed upon him the ability of invisibility. In battle he wielded the Brachio Staff and commanded the mighty Brachiozord. A series of events lead to his dino gem shattering sending him into a coma where he battled representations of his previous Ranger identities forcing him to literally fight for his life. In the end he won and returned to the battlefield stronger than before. Eventually the Dino Thunder Rangers were victorious over Mesogog. War Years later when the Stellar Empire began approaching Earth Tommy answered the call for aid and joined his friend Jason as his second in command. Tommy helped keep Jason's morale high even during the darkest days of the war. Tommy benefited the most from Billy's Ranger clone technology allowing him to summon a virtual team of himself. During the Ranger War Tommy chose to return to his original Green powers on the battlefield. During the War Tommy faced a different battle. With his identity now public knowledge the school board demanded answers as to his involvement of students and asked if his presence was a risk to the students. After the war he was allowed to return to the classroom. At one point the rogue pirate Dresk attacked Tommy and used his trumpet to rip out traces of his many ranger powers and combined them into a horrific monster the Pirate Rangers had to destroy. After the monster was destroyed the traces returned to him and he recognized Lewis Karlson as a boy he and the other rangers rescued over a decade prior. After this incident Tommy proceeded to a lunch date with Kim and Kat to catch up on old times. Master When Mistress Bandora threatened Earth, Billy and Lewis created the Morphing Master powers and once more Tommy morphed into the green ranger. Now the Green Master Ranger Tommy wielded a new version of the Dragon Dagger and commanded the Dragon Master Zord. In the aftermath of yet another adventure Tommy decided to begin writing his autobiography titled "My Life Behind The Helmet: The Tommy Oliver Story". Months after the book is published he adopts a son named JJ who has an interest in history. Credit 2017 Style suit by Patrick Skye (https://www.instagram.com/patrickskye.co/) Category:PR Leaders Category:Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:PR Mentors Category:Green Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Great Power Holder Category:Morphing Masters